It's Meant To Be
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Harry befriends someone named R on Facebook, and surprising, their friendship went well despite not knowing how each other looked like. But Harry doesn't mind so much since R is quite friendly and funny to boot. And plus, he needs someone to talk to in order to complain about his English teacher, Mr. stick-in-the-ass Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he fall onto his bed; he can already feel a headache coming at the thought of having English first thing in the morning. His teacher Mr. Reborn, was super strict and every day, he would speak English throughout the entire class, so for students who have trouble in his class, they wouldn't receive any translations in Japanese.

Not only was he strict, but he also gave it a lot of homework daily, and if by chance that a student hands in homework a few minutes late, after he said to collect the assignment, it'll be an automatic zero for that grade. Mr. Reborn has zero tolerance for lateness, and that must be why students was never late, in terms of arrival to class and handing in assignments, for his class. Nobody would want to write five essays in one day just because they're late.

Though on the other hand, despite Mr. Reborn being a very strict professor, his teachings were simple and easy to understand, that is, if you reviewed his lessons every day. But Harry would never admit to that.

Harry sat up and decided to seek that one person who would help him not dread tomorrow so much. He turned on his laptop and waited impatiently to visit his facebook account. Once he's on the website, he smiled when he looked at the chat box; looks like R is online. He clicked on the name, and messaged him with a simple "Hi!"

R: ...That's very ethusiastic of you, but hello

Harry: Ahaha, so... what are you up to?

R: Reading few important papers while drinking coffee

Harry: Lol, that's what you always do when I ask

R: What can I say? That's part of my job

Harry: Speaking of which, you never told me what your job is... Mind sharing...? :D

R: Nope.

Harry: Aww, come on! It won't hurt you to tell me!

R: Actually, it will. But fine, since you're so desperate, I'll tell you: my job involves spanking people with big red pens

Harry laughed at the comment; R always makes him laugh. This must be partially why he get along with R so well. To be honest, Harry had actually accidentally sent a friend invitation to R, and to his surprise, R accepts him, which was weird. Harry messaged him to say sorry, and then after that, despite not knowing who R truly is, Harry began to talk with this stranger more. And now, Harry could proudly say they're friends despite not knowing R's face (he had tried to by searching through R's pictures, but to his astonishment, there are no pictures, and it seems that R only have him as a friend).

Harry: lmao, your humor is on point as usual, but your not being specific :(

R: That will be the most I'll give you.

Harry: ... WHY?!

R: Just because

Harry: I swear I'll find out one day!

R: Go ahead, be my guest. And, was there anything you want to talk to me specifically...?

Harry: Eh?

R: You usually talk to me around 7 on the week days, and this time, you're quite early, so I was wondering what was going on.

Harry: Ahhh, to tell you the truth, I'm very upset that I had English first period tomorrow *sigh*

R: English again? That's what you're always complaining. What's wrong with English?

Harry: Uhhh, you don't want to know. I have a mean teacher and I just have a headache, ya know?! :(((

R: Some clarifications...?

Harry: He's like super strict, and during class, he goes "blah blah this, blah blah that". Basically, everything's freakin' English. I'm so gonna fail that class #killmenow

R: You're exaggerating

Harry: Nah, and tbh, I ALWAYS wish to say "fuck yourself" in his face. Like, can't he just chill?! I swear, his class is the most hardest one!

R: ...

Harry: Oops, sorry, I forgot that your not a fan of curse words. It just kinda... slippped

R: Don't ever say that to a teacher if you want to live, that is

Harry: Yeah, I'm not suicidal

R: I hope you aren't. Maybe you could, instead of complaining about your teacher, try harder in class?

Harry: Try, try, try, I freakin' hate that word now. That's what my teacher would always say, going like " **Try fucker! Put in move effort!** "

R: Pardon?

Harry: Sorry, autocorrect. I meant *harder* and *more*

R: If you're struggling so hard, why not ask for a tutor?

Harry: I really don't like the idea of having another teacher after school. It'll remind me of my teacher again :(

R: You're not going to like all things in life, but to some, you need to grit your teeth and do it for the sake of a greater good

Harry: And there you go with the lecture, lolz XD

R: But you do get my point, I hope.

Harry: Yea... okay, I'm going to share a secret with you: tbh, I actually have a body pillow with like no pictures and stuff and so I taped a pic of my teacher on it. Wanna know what I used it for? ;)

R: To masturbate...?

Harry: NOOO, WTF! Of course not! I used it as a punching bag so every night, I would punched it and feel better about myself. This way, i can continue going to his class without wanting to kms

R: ...

Harry: This was the only way for my sanity to remain sane!

R: Alright, whatever works for you. I get that you need to relieve your stress somehow.

Harry: Yup *nods head*

R: But maybe you can try to cope with your stress another way?

Harry: How?

R: For instance, talking with me or someone else instead of getting physical. That's what you're doing right now, no? Hitting a punching bag with his picture on it is kind of getting extreme. And speaking of which, where did you get the picture from?

Harry: Ahhh, i had my sources ;)

R: Which is...?

Harry: *sighs* You're not fun. Can't you even play along and guess?

R: ...

Harry: Okay, okay, i'll tell u. I got it from my friend who's in the photography club. She likes to take pictures, and by chance, she saw Mr. Reborn standing still for like few minutes, and so she took the pic

R: I see

"Harry! It's time for dinner!" Lily called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Harry: Sorry, gotta go, ttyl

R: Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing a familiar figure, Ron walked up to his best friend and smacked Harry's back teasingly. "Yo! What's up?"

Harry turned around, annoyance displayed on his features. Ron gasped, "Why do you have such big bags under your eyes?!" He pointed a finger toward Harry's face.

Harry ignored Ron and proceeded to grab the necessary supplies for his morning classes in a slow motion. Ron, thinking that Harry didn't quite catch his words, repeated again with a louder voice. The dark aura surrounding Harry magnifies as Harry winced after he heard such loud voice that would for sure damage his eardrums.

"Can you keep it down, Ron?" Harry hissed and placed his hand on top of his forehead. He heaved a deep sigh and he attempted to massage his temples in order to ease the pounding headache.

When Harry was about to grab his English binder, he groaned deeply; he absolutely do not want to attend his English class. Just thinking about his strict English teacher creates a whole new migraine that Harry couldn't get rid of no matter what... unless for some reason Mr. Reborn was absent, then it's all rainbows and unicorns for the rest of the day.

"Sorry man, but seriously, what happened?" Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Life happened," Harry retorted dryly and rolled his eyes.

"Can you-"

Ron was cut off when Harry slammed his locker shut with considerable force and glared at his direction. "Please," Harry emphasized, albeit threateningly, "do not talk to me." Harry stormed off, leaving Ron very confused at his best friend's attitude.

As Harry was walking down the hallway at a fast pace, he stopped abruptly; he should take his time and walk _slowly_ toward his class, dragging his feet as well. The less time he had to spent in that environment, the better it would be for his life expectancy.

A bunch of students zoomed past him as Harry blended in with the crowd. The entrance to the classroom seems to be farther away due to this, and this helped lift Harry's spirits a bit. But eventually, the crowd dispersed, each student going to their classes and seeing as it was almost 8:30, Harry had no choice but to enter his class.

He was among the last group of students to enter the class and after everyone was seated at their designated seats, Mr. Reborn stepped into the classroom. He cleared his throat and announced, "Please take out a pen and put everything away."

Instantly, everyone knew what'll happen: it's pop quiz time.

Simultaneously, everyone groaned inwardly, but did as their teacher told them to. Mr. Reborn handed out the quizzes faced down quickly and once everyone received a copy, he then announced, "You have five minutes; you may begin."

Everyone immediately flipped over their papers and hastily uncapped their pens, scribbling on their quizzes at a fast pace.

At first, Harry was able to complete the first 2 questions with ease, but once he stumbled upon the third question, he was stuck. He bit the tip of his pen out of habit and racked his brain for an answer.

He gripped the pen tightly once a very familiar cologne infiltrated his nostrils; he knew that Mr. Reborn was near him, watching him even, and that only made him more anxious. Harry decided to skip this question and once he was done with the quiz, he went back to that question and proceeded to come up with an answer.

"30 more seconds," Mr. Reborn reminded and all Harry, along with all the other students, can think of was "Oh shit."

Unable to find an answer, Harry decided to depend on his last method: guessing. _'Is it A, B, C, or D?'_

"10 more seconds."

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck, I'll go with D.'_

"Pens down," Mr. Reborn said and Harry sighed in relief; he managed to circle the letter D just one second before Mr. Reborn made the announcement. Mr. Reborn collected the tests papers, and went on to today's lesson.

* * *

"What the hell man?! Why the gloomy face again?!" Ron exclaimed and sat next to Harry during lunch.

"Ugh, don't remind me; I knew that I'll fail that pop quiz," Harry said and put his head down, leaning against the table.

"It's no biggie! I failed quizzes so many times!" Ron sent Harry a thumbs up.

"How in the world are you so optimistic?" This was something Harry can never understand. But probably it was because Ron never had Mr. Reborn as his teacher. Lucky bastard.

Ron shrugged and bit into his sandwich, "Want some?" He offered his sandwich that he had previously eat on. Harry shake his head.

With nothing to do, Harry take out his phone and go on Facebook. To his luck, R was currently online and Harry opened the chat box.

Harry: Hey.

R: Shall we cut to the chase and have you spilled the beans? What exactly was bothering you this time?

Harry raised his eyebrows, but smiled; as usual, R can really read him like a book just through text messages. That was such an awesome skill, to be honest.

Harry: English is really killing me; I really am so sick of pop quizzes. I swear, I failed that quiz he gave us in class today.

R: Well, in life there's ups and downs.

Harry: I get that, but... can't Mr. Reborn just tell us ahead of time? Even one day before the actual quiz is a big difference.

R: Well, you should consult your teacher and not me about this issue.

Harry: Would he even care about my feelings? Highly doubt it.

R: Then you should study your notes every night in preparation for any future quizzes, no?

Harry: But still, I wish Mr. Reborn wouldn't be such an asshole with a stick up his ass and around the corner.

Harry looked up from his phone once he heard a sudden choking sound; he noticed that Mr. Reborn was a few feet away from his table, and had choked on his coffee apparently. Weird.

*Ding dong*

Harry: Sorry, got to go.

R: Farewell.

* * *

 **This chapter reflects my thoughts on pop quizzes, lol. Hope you'll drop a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grabbed his cardigan and slipped out of his house on a late October night. A cool breeze enveloped him and Harry shivered involuntarily. He tugged his cardigan closer and rubbed his shoulders, in hopes that the friction would harm him up.

He had actually decided to come out to take a breather, to take off his mind in various things. But now, he was actually starting to regret it due to the fact that the temperature had dropped so low.

But since he already take the time and come out, it would truly be a waste to stroll back home, so he decided to wander around for a few minutes. He stopped by a nearby bench and sat down, flinching once his butt touched the cool surface; his thin pants wasn't doing its job to keep him warm at all.

Harry sighed and slouched on the bench; the reason why his mind was so preoccupied and thus, was troubling him, was all because of his Facebook friend, R. To an outsider, their relationship might seems weird since the two are practically strangers to some extent. However, Harry truly felt that he and R could be considered as true friends; through words alone, Harry could tell that R definitely was good with his words, have a sense of humor, loves to tease, friendly, perverted, loves to bully Harry, and the list goes on and on. But the point was in order to make friends, both parties doesn't necessarily have to know each other's face. As long as the friendship between them exists, appearance doesn't matter.

But despite this, a part of Harry wish that he and R could actually meet someday and interact with each other in ways they couldn't do via social media. Because talking face to face was a totally different experience than talking through texting; the feeling was different and Harry really want to get to know R better.

However, the same couldn't be said for R. Apparently, once Harry reached out to R and shared his feelings about this matter, R didn't respond even though he was indeed online and Harry knew that R read his message. Instead, he replied 30 minutes later with a "So, how's your academic work going?"

Harry was pissed.

These were all his sincere feelings and he really want to meet R, but all R can say was this?! But more than anything, he felt hurt. After knowing R for several months now, he thought that maybe they can move things along and meet each other now. But clearly, R felt differently about this issue.

And so, Harry ignored R's message and shut his laptop.

And this brings Harry to his current predicament.

After sitting outside for a while, Harry was able to cool down and think clearly again. And this made him think that what if R felt insecure about this appearance? What if R's insecurity led to him to have no friends on Facebook, and so that was why he refuse to meet Harry?

Thinking back, Harry might've been too persistent and it does make sense for R to be wary around an internet buddy. After recollecting his thoughts, Harry then decided that maybe meeting each other was still too fast. Maybe they should meet few months later. Would R feel more secure by then?

Harry slid his hands into his pockets and then stand up. It was getting too late and he should be returning home else his parents will nag him again. And once he returned, maybe he should apologize to R and reconcile in a way.

Now that he was in a better mood, the frown that was crossing his face morphed into a small smile.

He began walking the familiar path back to his house, and on the the way, he never noticed a figure following him.

And once Harry turned around the corner, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Snapping his head backwards, Harry was face to face with someone he never thought he would meet at this time.

"M-Mr. Reborn?" Harry chided himself for stuttering like an idiot in front of his professor, but what happened was beyond this control. How the hell was he suppose to know that his professor would suddenly approach him this late at night?!

"What a coincidence, Mr. Potter," Mr. Reborn answered casually.

"Uh, yes." Harry nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else he can do. As usual, Mr. Reborn was intimidating and right now, Harry wish his professor would just leave so that he can bolt straight to his room.

"What are you doing out here so late, Mr. Potter? You do know that tomorrow's a school day?"

"Uh, I was throwing garbage out for my mom," Harry lied. Ugh, his brain wasn't functioning well all because of Mr. Reborn; it was all Mr. Reborn's fault.

"At this late at night...?" Mr. Reborn quirked his eyebrows.

"Yeah, my family eat dinner late," Harry shrugged, his eyes flitting from his professor to his house. When can he leave?

"Well then, you should go to bed soon. See you tomorrow." And then he left.

Harry immediately sprinted to his house and closed the door shut, not noticing that Reborn turned back just in time and caught him in his act; a small smirk was gracing his features.

* * *

Reborn walked into the teachers' lounge room; the soles of his shiny shoes were clacking against the polished floor. This instantly alerted the other teachers who were present, and they all were throwing themselves to Reborn.

"Mr. Reborn, good morning!" They greeted, abandoning their work.

Reborn nodded, acknowledging their greetings and stepped towards his desk. The teachers were all dejected that Reborn was giving them such a cold response, but shrugged it off anyways.

Reborn placed his bag on the desk and take out his laptop. He opened the power point and glanced at the writings, making sure that there wasn't any mistakes. Although the power point was meant for his advisory, and not his regular students, Reborn still typed everything in English.

At the cover slide, the words "Annual Advisory Halloween Contest" was typed in bold. In Namimori High School, every student was sorted into an advisory led by a teacher, and the goal of the advisory varies each year. For instance, during freshman year, the main goal was to let students get use to high school and build communication skills. In junior year, students focus on doing something productive outside of school, such as extra-curricular activities and voluntary work. And in senior year, students worry about college applications.

Students have advisories thrice a week: Tuesday through Thursday. On Tuesdays, students focus on expressing their thoughts to the group based on various topics and also work on their presentation skills. On Wednesdays, students have study hall and also, students have the chance to act like teachers and teach each other with what they're struggling with. And lastly on Thursdays, students get involved in group bonding activities that focuses on teamwork.

And aside from that, every year, the school will held events such as the Halloween Contest to build school spirit and a festive atmosphere within the school. This was also a way to let students cooperate with one another, and take their minds off of stressful papers.

Since this was Reborn's first year teaching at this school, he wasn't familiar with this event, and thus, he was actually quite excited for it. And of course, he was aiming for first place. (Anything less than that was certainly unacceptable).

"Mr. Reborn, do you have any questions regarding the contest?" Reborn's coworker asked after peeking at Reborn's screen.

"No, I'm fine." And the conversation ended just like that.

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._

Reborn stand up and excused himself, taking his belongings with him as well.

And so, first period ended.

* * *

After lunch, it was now advisory time.

Reborn get himself situated on his cushy chair and waited for his students to pile inside the classroom. Once everyone was all seated, Reborn began speaking, "Good afternoon, students. I hope the day went fairly smoothly for everyone, and if not, then what I would announce would hopefully lift your spirits."

He pointed toward the screen, "Annual Advisory Halloween Contest. Every year, advisories will participate in this contest to build school spirit, and this year's no different. The task was to decorate the doors to demonstrate what defines our community and whoever wins the contest would earn themselves a party. The rules are as follows: one, no inappropriate words, images, and materials such as profanities, sexual images, and weapons. And two, the artwork must represent a community and everyone must be involved in some way, shape, or form. The deadline is on 10/27, so you'll have exactly two weeks. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, so I'd want to clarify one thing: even though, yes, the contest was designed for Halloween, it doesn't mean that we should stick to Halloween themes, such as gore and blood. I would like us to think outside of the box and try out different ideas out there. Understand?"

The students nodded their heads.

"So, what ideas do we have currently?"

Tsuna raised his hand and after Reborn nodded at him, he then started to speak, "How about a family tree? Everyone can be related to one another, so that we're one big family, and we can print out pictures of everyone."

Reborn approved of this idea and jotted it down on the board.

"Nice idea, Tsuna-sama," Gokudera whispered to Tsuna with a big thumbs up. Tsuna timidly returned the gesture.

Next to Gokudera, Yamamoto spoke, "Eh, then how about a baseball field? Everyone will either be a pitcher or a catcher, and we'll throw balls to each other."

"That's so boring!" Gokudera interjected harshly. "We should go along with Tsuna-sama's idea."

"Eh~? Why not my idea?"

"Why you-"

"Alright, calm down you two," Reborn clapped his hands to get their attention. "Do anyone have other ideas?" Since no one raised their hands, Reborn decided to pick someone out; his eyes landed on a raven head. "Mr. Potter, what ideas do you have in mind?"

And now, everyone's attention was on poor Harry. "Umm... I have none, sir."

And that was the pattern throughout the rest of the period: Reborn would pick somebody out and ask them to offer their ideas.

"Alright, here are the ideas we gathered thus far: family tree, baseball, bees and flowers, and vampires. Let's take a vote now; raise your hand if you want to do a family tree." Tsuna, Gokudera, and a couple of girls raised their hands.

"Baseball?" Yamamoto and a lot of boys raised their hands.

"Bees and flowers?" The majority of the girls raised their hands.

"And lastly, vampires?" Students from both genders raised their hands.

"Alright, it seems that we have a tie between bees and flowers, and baseball. What do you guys think we should do?" Reborn reported after scanning through the votes.

"Maybe combine the two themes...?" Tsuna suggested and after Reborn nodded at him to continue, Tsuna explained his thoughts. "Like one half of the door will be the flowers with us as bees, while the other half will be focusing on the boys playing baseball."

"But the two ideas won't work together!" Someone commented and the students began a heated discussion with each other.

"Settle down, everyone!" Glancing at the watch, Reborn continued, "next period will be beginning soon. We'll continue to discuss next week. Have a safe day."

The students packed their things and exited the room. But before Harry can do so, Reborn called out, "Potter, do you have few minutes to spare?"

Harry stopped and walked toward his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Reborn?"

"Here," Reborn said and handed Harry his information card that listed his name, address, and phone number. "You dropped this last night, and I happen to pick it up for you."

A bit skeptical at this whole incident (since he have no recollection of ever dropping it), Harry thanked his teacher and left the classroom.

Meanwhile, Reborn slid out his phone and added in the final touches of the new contact number.

The name Harry was typed on it.

* * *

 **Oooh, sneaky Reborn XD**

 **Please do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After much consideration and debate, the advisory decided to go with a magical themed topic as their focus for the door decoration contest. The plan was as follows: in the center, there'll be a hand-drawn fiery dragon amongst a bright red background and on top of said dragon, there'll be cut out pictures of each individual student and Mr. Reborn to create a necklace encircling around the dragon. All in all, the dragon will symbolize their strength and how united this team was. (But truth to be told, many students just chose this idea because it was the coolest of them all - and, well, they were desperate to win.)

And so right now, the group was currently working on their self-proclaimed masterpiece as they sadly only have a week remaining to work on it. As such, Mr. Reborn requested everyone to stay after school to finish the decoration. Currently, the group had finished pasting the background on and the outline of the dragon's body was complete, only needing to be carefully and precisely cut out.

"Tsuna-sama! Leave everything to your right hand man!" Gokudera shouted enthusiastically, putting himself between Tsuna and the paper dragon. He then eagerly picked up the scissor, twirled it around his fingers to show off his skills and proceed to cut it out.

"Oh, then I'll go cut it from the opposite side," Yamamoto said, reaching for the box of scissors.

Gokudera shoved the incoming hand away, "Bastard, I don't need your fuck-"

Before Gokudera can finish this sentence, Mr. Reborn suddenly appeared in front of his line of vision, staring down at his student with a threatening aura. Even without words, the warning was clear: to not utter a single profanity in his classroom. And Mr. Reborn do reinforce these established rules quite often.

Knowing that his adviser wasn't one he can mess with, the silver-haired teen wisely shut up; he turned away like a rabbit in front of a tiger, and began working dutifully, hoping that his teacher can just hop somewhere else.

Tsuna could only laugh nervously as Mr. Reborn eventually walked away, making sure that everyone was on task using his hawk-like vision.

He however, strolled up to Harry, peeking over his shoulder to spot said student cutting out some letters. He then inquired, "Mr. Potter, is everything moving along smoothly?"

Ah damn, it was his adviser. "Yes, Mr. Reborn." His adviser had always made Harry uncomfortable and that was partly due to Mr. Reborn secretive and mysterious background. His adviser had never - not even once - shared any important personal information. And even if it was during advisory discussions, he would only expose irrelevant information like his favorite color or something totally meaningless that no one would give a second thought to (safe for his fans, of course).

And honestly, despite Mr. Reborn's nature, Harry had no idea just why the hell he was so popular with the staff and students. Just... illogical.

Thus, if possible, Harry would like to avoid his adviser and stay somewhere out of sight. But for some reason, he just had some extremely bad luck with Mr. Reborn, whether that includes calling his name out in class or just simply starting conversations - seemingly out of nowhere. It was a bit unnerving, actually, and Mr. Reborn's eyes - those onyx eyes appeared to read through Harry's _every_ move and maybe including his thoughts as well.

Anyways, that bad luck still follows Harry around like a persistent neighbor's child that refuse to stay away since Mr. Reborn had sat on the chair adjacent to him, beaming a smile that doesn't felt completely honest at all. "Ah, then I hope you don't mind if I lend you a hand."

Harry couldn't exactly refuse, so he only shrug his shoulder as if to say "go right ahead." And Mr. Reborn did just that.

The two shared a quiet work time, devoid of any sounds safe for the snipping of scissors, the uncapping of glue stick caps, and the ruffling of construction papers.

Soon enough, Harry had finished cutting out the letters that spelled out: Mr. Reborn's, with the apostrophe included. He had also cut out some patterns to paste onto these letters with other colors, aiming to make the message more appealing and to make it pop out more.

He take some time to admire his work, nodding his head with satisfaction. However, Harry's eyes zoomed in on one small detail; there was a crooked edge on the letter 'M.' Gently placing the stripes onto the letters, Harry reached for the scissor that he had used previously, but his fingers only interacted with the cool surface of the table. The metal object was nowhere to be found.

Harry looked around the table, and even under the table. Had he misplaced it somehow? If his memory haven't failed him, Harry definitely set the scissor right next to him. Then could someone borrowed it without him noticing?

Harry shrugged; oh well. He could just borrow another one from the other table. He stand up, chair screeching as it was pushed back, and Harry opened his mouth-

"Ah, Mr. Potter, are you possibly looking for something?"

Harry stopped in his footsteps. He rigidly turned around, "Yes, just - getting there to get a pair of scissors."

"Don't worry, I have an extra pair on me; here," swiping the object out of nowhere, he handed Harry the scissor.

"...Thank you."

Harry sat down, then carefully snipping the rough edge of the letter. He then looked afar to double check that the edges were straight. With that, he proceed and now all he need to do was to paste-

Harry blinked furiously, clearing this vision to make sure that he wasn't envisioning this - whatever this un-explainable phenomenon is. Just like the scissor, the glue had also magically disappeared as well. "Mr. Reborn, did you know where the glue is?"

"Ah, I had it with me, Mr. Potter." The glue stick tapped against the table after the man set it down.

Why would Mr. Reborn need the glue if his task was to cut out the word "advisory"? Something was off here.

After staring down at the glue for a while as if the item will magically gave Harry the answer, he went back to work... never noticing that a hand, with an inhumane pace, swiped away the black sharpie that Harry will be needing to use next. The black sharpie was safely slid into a pocket, only to be taken out later and have Harry procured the item.

The cycle repeats itself, and the entire time, Mr. Reborn was watching Harry work while simultaneously completing his task as if he possess a third eye.

And maybe he do. Who knows.

* * *

With one hand holding the shoulder strap of his backpack hanging on his left shoulder, Harry walked down the street, towards the nearest McDonald. Upon entering the fast food restaurant, he scanned the crowd of customers and once he spotted his friends, Harry sauntered toward his best friends, Hermione and Ron.

The duo appeared to be deep into their private conversation, not even noticing that Harry was standing there. The two sipped their drinks, while staring at each other's eyes shyly; their sweaty hands were entangled and their bodies were quite close enough, with only several inches separating them apart. Both are new to this newly developed relationship and for now, they are starting slow with pecks on the lips, holding hands and hugs the furthest they'll go for now.

Harry coughed, amused when his best friends' heads swung toward him instantly, their hands breaking apart hastily as if they were deers in headlights. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone and just go away..." Harry positioned his body around, toward the entrance.

"Wait, Harry, we're good; c-come, sit down," Ron waved a hand; his and Hermione's faces were still painted by a red blush. Hermione coughed into her fist to recompose herself while Ron tried to play it off, acting like nothing had happened, which technically was true.

"You sure?" Harry said teasingly. "I don't want to intrude..."

"Harry!"

Laughing, Harry sat in front of the couple where a bag of food were sitting in front of him, cooling down by the second. Opening the bag, there were two chicken sandwiches with a small soda drink.

"I ordered the food for you a while ago, so it might be a bit cold," Hermione informed.

"Wow, thanks. How much is it?" Harry reached for his wallet.

Hermione shake her head, putting up her hand as a stop sign, "That's what friends are for, Harry. Besides, I didn't payed for your food; Ron did. In fact," Hermione leaned in, a wide smile gracing her lips, "Ron generously payed for everything today."

Ron scratched the back of his head, looking away from his best friend.

"What's the occasion, Ron?" Usually, Ron would just eat homemade foods prepared by Molly, due to family conditions. And so, he rarely went out to buy something, not to mention buy everyone's share. Hence, Harry was quite curious, wondering if maybe today was a special date or something.

"Well, today's our third month anniversary since we had began dating, so..." Ron quickly turned toward his girlfriend, alarmed. "Ah, but Hermione, I promised that our future anniversaries will be more special than this!"

"It's fine. I don't really mind these McDonald and Starbucks dates." Hermione truthfully doesn't mind; just having to spend every day with his boyfriend and best friend was enough for her. It was the small things that counts and contribute to her happiness, after all.

The couple went back to staring at each others' eyes again as if they can silently communicate that way, no doubt planning how they can spend their time afterwards. On the sidelines, Harry sighed inwardly at the sight; honestly, he had wondered if one day he'll meet somebody whom he can love and cherish for life. Although he was only 17 years old, senior in high school, the fact that literally the whole school was filled with couples here and there makes Harry feel as if he should do something about his lonely relationship status.

Of course, at first he wasn't bothered by it, but once you're surrounded by couples 24/7, reminding Harry just how alone he was left and right, Harry was bound to feel sorry for _himself_.

Shaking his head, Harry pushed these thoughts away and grabbed a sandwich to munch on. It was then that his smartphone emitted a sound, alerting Harry that he received a message. Unlocking said smartphone, Harry checked the message on Facebook and it seems that R had messaged him.

Harry had actually taken the initiative to apologize for his inconsideration and the two came to a consensus that it was fine if both parties remain anonymous and stay as Facebook buddies. If in the future, both of them felt ready to take the next step, then that will be the time when the two will meet officially with their friendship taking a new turn.

R: What are you up to right now?

Harry: At McDonald with friends ^^

 _Picture of chicken sandwich uploaded_

Harry: Yum~ 😋

'Ha! Hope you're drooling right now, R!' Harry thought to himself.

R: I believe you don't need me to remind you again how unhealthy such delicacies are, right Harry?

Harry: Don't worry, R, I'm eating in moderation. My friends also have their eyes on my intake of foods, so don't you worry, R health officer!

Well, technically Hermione was the only one chiding Harry every time his bad dietary habits resurface (like avoiding veggies), but those are just minor details. Harry grabbed his drink, slurping on the soda as the gas shocked his taste buds.

R: Well then, keep up the good work, patient Harry. It would be most unfortunate if the diagnosis detected that you had developed some health disease.

Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head at R's humor. He was unaware however, that both of his friends are now watching Harry, who was currently quite immersed on his phone that he would ignore his friends.

Ron stroked his chin, pretending that he had a beard growing; a very curious glint danced in his eyes as the gears in his brain began to move and clink together.

Harry: Yes, yes, we don't want to have R health officer mourn over my tragic death

R: Exactly, glad that we're on the same page.

Harry: Hey, I told you what I'm doing right now, bunfohsa

Harry's smartphone was snatched away out of the blue, making him press random letters. And unfortunately, the message was send to R. Ron grinned, dangling Harry's phone like a trophy before he looked at the text message, scrolling the page up.

"Hey, Ron! What the hell! Give it back!" Harry tried to get his phone back before his sneaky friend can read these private messages.

"No can do, Harry Har Har," Ron turned his back, facing Harry, using his muscular body figure and drawing his strength to make sure that the phone was secure within his hands. "Your caring friend just want to know who have your attention to the point that you would ignore your two poor friends." Just minutes ago, Ron was the timid and loving boyfriend, and now he turned bold and sneaky, and just pure devious.

"Ron, stop being so sly and give my goddamn phone back!" Harry jolted forward, extending his arm with all his might.

"Can't help it mate; the Sorting Quiz reported that I'm 33% Slytherin, so being sly _is_ in my blood."

"Hermione!" Harry decided to pull his last trump card; using Hermione to keep Ron in check had always work - well, most of the time.

Hermione immediately went into lecture-mode, "Ron, this is an invasion of privacy and-"

"But 'Mione, don't you see, as best friends, we need to make sure that Harry is dating the right person. This is just one of our duties as his friend!"

"Well..." Hermione seems to be torn between the two sides; even she couldn't help but be curious, after all. Ron used this chance to read the messages, "Woah, patient Harry, huh? Kinky. Never know that, best friend," Ron wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively at Harry.

"Get your mind out of gutter, Ron. You're not funny; now give it back." Harry exerted more pressure, only to be blocked and pushed back. "Ron!" At this point, Harry was prepared to use his backpack as a weapon and smack Ron's head if his best friend refuse to listen.

"Okay, okay, here," the ginger-haired male handed the phone back, grinning mischievously.

Automatically, without a doubt, Ron definitely did something to his phone. Harry immediately scrolled down and read the latest messages that he'd obviously missed.

R: ?

R: Harry?

R: Are you still there?

And then what came after these messages made Harry desperately wish to dig a giant hole and hide in there forever.

 _Picture of Harry uploaded._

It wasn't any picture; no, it had to be a picture of Harry, mouth wide, holding up a chicken sandwich, obviously preparing to eat the food. It was _so_ embarrassing and honestly, Harry looked stupid there. How the hell did Ron manage to capture this moment in his phone? And _when_?!

But Ron didn't stop there.

Harry: See that sandwich? Yes, I'm gonna eat you up just like that ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

Harry dropped his phone, mind-blown. He sharpened his eyes, glaring at Ron and chased after his friend. There sure as hell will be a funeral soon.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, peals of laughter racked a male's body after he read the messages. Shaking his head, he saved the picture with a smile. Eat him up, was it? "I'm afraid it'll be the opposite," he muttered, fingers dancing across the keyboard.

R: Patient Harry, I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to take in all of me.

Now let's see how Harry reacts to that.

Harry however, didn't receive the message as he was currently preoccupied with something else, but his bushy-haired friend did. After Hermione noticed Harry's dropped phone, she picked it up and read the sexual innuendo with a frown.


End file.
